


A series of unfortunate events

by Beelze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of unfortunate events will contain different prints including the Strider Family, I'll be basing it on some of the Striderclan Headcanons but not all of them</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



> A series of unfortunate events will contain different prints including the Strider Family, I'll be basing it on some of the Striderclan Headcanons but not all of them

I wont be starting this immediately but I wanted to make it clear that I do write stories most of these are going to be for my friend


	2. The first realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro realizes Dave is a lot more in love with him than first thought but he doesn't exactly mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my best friend, the only one who's ever actually talked me into being remotely rational

"Dave!" you call into the apartment, walking towards his room you poke your head in without knocking, bad idea, he's on his bed listening to his headphones he's not facing you but you can see the rapid movements of his arm and the soft noises that escape his lips so you grab a smuppet and throw it at him before speedstepping to your own room and locking the door as you usually do, listening to the shouts coming from Dave's room stating how you're the worst guy in the world and so on you go about checking your business by that you mean seeing how your website is blooming. About an hour later Dave knocks on your door you get up and unlock your door and look down at him   
"Sup?" you ask casually.  
"Here asshole" He states in an annoyed yet embarrassed tone, handing the smuppet back.  
"Nah keep it, Cant sell it if ya used it" you shrug.  
"Wait hold up, who the hell said I used it?" He says with shock.  
"Well what were you doin for the past hour?" you chuckle.  
He avoids your eyes and mutters something.  
"Gotta speak up babybel can't hear ya."  
He looks at you and sighs before speaking up "I said I was thinking about you."  
You quirk your eyebrow at him as he blushes before you can get a word out he hurriedly says he has to go. Just as he's about to run to his room you hook an arm around him.  
You tut at him, "Davey, Davey, Davey I have no idea why you were jackin it thinkin about me but I have to say I'm flattered~"  
He covers his face and laughs "Oh my god Bro please just, put me down and forget I said anything."  
You sit on your bed with Dave in your lap "So, tell me how all this started Davey"  
"Jesus H Christ no let me go" He says with an annoyed tone and tries to wiggle out of your lap but all he's doing is giving you an awkward boner by rubbing that perfectly shaped ass against your cro- yeah no not gonna let that keep happening, you let him go.  
Dave bolts out of your lap and hits the floor with a groan of pain. "Shit Davey you okay?" You ask.  
A muffled voice reaches your ears, "No cos my face is in the ground and you have a boner"   
Your entire world stops as he says that last bit but you don't show it "What are you talkin bout Davey ?"  
He sits down properly and looks at you with a quirked eyebrow as he rubs his nose. "You- nothing nevermind" And just like that he leaves, that was interesting.  
You close the door behind him and go about relieving yourself of your hard-on.  
When you finish you take a shower and wash your hair, leaning on the tile wall you sigh heavily, Jesus you need to stop acting like this around Dave he's gonna hate you, You stand under the scolding hot water for the next hour after that you turn the water off and put a towel around your waist and another towel on your head, you pat your hair dry as you leave the bathroom, when you walk down the hallway you smack into Dave.  
"Shit sorry Bro I wasn't paying attention." Dave says in an alarmed tone.  
You look at him and nod "No big deal Lil' Man wasn't payin attention m'self." you state.  
"H-Hey bro" He says shakily "Could I ask you something?"  
"Shoot" you say as you put your towel around your neck.  
He bites his lip in that way where he's deciding whether or not to do something. "Could you kiss me?"  
The question comes at you with a shock. "Sure yeah I could why?" you ask, playing stupid.  
"No Bro that's not what I meant, I meant will you I mean now just please." He says with a slight pathetic tone but you just smirk.  
"Davey" you say as you put your hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, I was playing stupid, didn't mean to freak you out"  
He looks at you with shock "Fuck you bro" He says as he puts his forehead against your chest.  
You tilt his chin up and kiss him softly, he kisses you back with little experience, you just smirk and pull back, "Little hasty don't ya think Davey?" You ask curiously to which you get a groan and a forehead to the chest again.  
"Wanna let me go?" you ask curiously "Don't want the water seepin inta me and givin me pneumonia or some shit"   
He makes a pissy sound but lets you go anyway, you walk to your room and dry yourself before getting dressed into bright orange boxers, black skinny jeans, smuppet socks and your black wife beater.  
You spike up your hair with the maximum amount of gel you can get in your hair before putting your cap, shades, and orange high-tops on.   
You and Dave spend the rest of the night out in the living room sitting on the futon watching shitty movies, playing video games and making out, between that you get a little of the talking you wanted to do but not much since Dave clearly wants to get in your pants.


	3. Out Come The Ropes

You're only awake now because you're little brother is a fucking asshole, but a hot one at that. The groan that escapes you're mouth as you get up off the futon is extremely undignified and just further proof of your old age, not thinking about that now, you shove Dave off of the futon and onto the floor, the little scream he lets out is so damn adorable.

"Fuck you bro" he groans from the floor "I'm going to piss on everything you love."

You just roll your eyes and walk to the kitchen, you should also mention you are very much naked right now, scratching your ass as you grab a bottle of Orange Juice from the fridge.

"Could you at least put some pants on I can see your balls from here."  
Your younger sibling complains.  
"When ya can wrestle me inta pants I will" You quip back at him.

"Not even gonna try it I dont want your sweaty ass all over me" He huffs.  
"Not what ya were sayin last night when I was fuckin ya." You say calmly as you walk into the living room.  
"Well yeah I know, but you fell asleep half on me, so the sweat combined with your fat ass was very uncomfortable." He states rudely.   
"Baby it ain't fat its pure muscle, you're just jealous because ya have lanky chicken limbs." You state jokingly.

He stands up and pulls his boxers on before saying "Come at me and say that old man." 

You of course are already behind him pulling him closer.  
"Now I know ya din't just call me old" You whisper into his ear. 

He smirks "The fuck you gonna do bout it old man?" He asks cockily, the way he talks some times really makes you wanna shove your so far into him its unreal.

"I'll show ya what 'em gonna do." You say as you press him to the futon.

You keep his wrists pinned above his head with one hand as you cop a feel of his plush rump, he groans in response, he always loves it when you play with his ass.

You uncaptchalogue a piece of rope and tie his wrists together, the response you get to that is Dave calling you an asshole so you tie the rope tighter than it was, mind you not too tight as to leave permanent damage but enough to sting for a few hours.

"Be a good Lil' boy for me now Davey and I promise this'll hurt." You whisper in a husky tone.   
He moans loudly at that and grinds back against you.  
"Such a little Masochist." You murmur as you kiss marks down his spine.

Then you just get up and walk away, you pull on a pair of boxers with smuppets printed all over them along with fluffy socks.   
"Back in a few Davey gotta hit the head." you chuckle as you walk to the bathroom.  
"fuck you Bro." he screams at you.

You do your business in the bathroom then walk back into Dave to see him grinding against the futon, you tut at him as you walk over, uncaptchaloguing another length of rope you pull his boxers down and off then tie his legs so that they're bent at the knees so that hes stuck with his legs spread and his ass in the air.

"Ya look so pretty Davey, you gonna be a good boy?" You inquire as you run your gloved hand up his spine. 

"Fuck Bro just fuck me already." He whimpers, already dropping the cool kid facade. 

"Nah." is all you say as you walk over to your desk and open the top drawer, removing the condoms, lube and a vibrator you like to use from time to time.   
"Gonna play with ya for a while." You say casually as you walk back over to him, kneeling behind his ass you smack him with a smirk, the high pitched moan you get in response makes your dick jump.

You uncap the lube and squirt some on your fingers before pushing two fingers into him, He gasps so lovingly and moans into one of the futon cushions as you spread your fingers and pump them in and out of him.

You stretch him up to three fingers before you put a condom on the vibrator for easy clean up, lubing up the vibrator you turn it on and rub it against Daves balls to hear his sweet little moans, you slowly move it to his hole and rub the vibrator against him, pushing the head of it into him you smirk when he gasps loudly and pushes back on it, you push it into him and leave it there before venturing back over to your desk and taking out a cock ring.

You put the ring on him and then hit his ass again, grasping it in your hand for a few moments he moans softly. "Bro~" he coos at you.

"Awh Davey you're so sweet callin for me, makes me wanna fuck ya till ya can't remember how to scream for me." you whisper hotly onto his ear as you push the vibrator in and out of him. He moans loudly for you then looks back at you. "Fuck me Bro please." He pleads with you.

"Oh well when ya ask me like that how can I refuse ya?" You can't help but chuckle out as you pull the vibrator out of him and chuck it to the side before putting a condom on your painfully hard cock, lubing yourself up and pushing into his hot heat.

He pushes back on you as hard as he can, you find a steady rhythm in fucking him, listening to his moans you hear the quiet pleas to take the cock ring off to which you tut "Nuh-uh Davey this is s'posed to be a punishment remember?" 

He groans loudly but the gasps as you hit his prostate, "Fuck Bro~!" He gasps you fuck him mercilessly, leaving hickeys and bite marks all over him, He moans louder every time you bite him which just spurs you on even more.

It doesn't take long until you're near the edge so you wrap a hand around Dave's cock, slowly slipping the cock ring off, He gasps and cums onto your hand, you're not far behind as he tightens up around you, with a near silent groan you cum.

It takes you a few minutes to gather yourself up when you do you pull out of Dave and take the condom off, tying it then cleaning everything up. You untie the brat who also happens to be doing a very good impression of a wet noodle, captchaloguing the rope you wrap Dave up in some blankets and gets some Apple Juice for him, you leave it on the coffee table before getting some skin lotion to rub on the areas that the rope was rubbing against.

Seeing as you and Dave have nothing to do all day you curl up on the futon with him and turn on some cartoons, it doesn't take him long to get horny again and he uses the excuse of rubbing the skin lotion on his sore spots to push you down against the futon and ride you until you're both seeing stars.


End file.
